Prince of Darkness
by storywriter19
Summary: after reading the story, help me with the summary. Yaoi harem! with Harry being the center. Maybe super Harry?


**PRINCE OF DARKNESS**

Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me.

"llll"=talking

'llll'=thinking

**Llll=spell**

Chapter 1

A 2 year old Harry James Potter stared at his parents as they discussed about sending him to an orphanage. Albus Dumbledore, the one who suggested the idea, sat across them with Tyler Evans Potter on his lap.

Tyler Evans Potter was the boy-who-lived, the one who protected his big brother and destroyed the dark lord.

Harry James Potter was a squib, at least that's what they thought he was but Harry knew that he was not. Beside the fact that he could feel his magic, deep inside his core, he also had a photographic memory. He remembered the Halloween night one and a half year ago as if it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

Harry couldn't sleep. He felt like something was going to happen tonight. He glanced at Tyler, who was sound asleep.

He felt a flare of magic followed by a scream.

His father's scream. He felt a shiver ride along his spine. But it wasn't a shiver of fear, it was something else. Something that made his stomach tingle and caused him to smile. His father's scream stopped and so did the magic that caused such reaction on him. Just then, Tyler woke up and began to cry. The door to their room opened and their mother entered. She ran to Tyler and scooped him in her arms.

He stared at her as she calmed Tyler down. Then Harry felt the magic from before come closer. He turned towards the open door just in time to see a man enter. He was wearing black robes and a hood was covering his face but he saw a flash of red eyes as the man turned towards their mother.

She was standing in a corner with Tyler hugged tightly in her arms. The man briefly glanced at Harry, who was on the other corner still in his cot, before walking towards Lily.

"Stay away!" She screamed.

The man didn't even falter, he walked until he was in front of Lily then he pointed his wand at her.

"**Crucio."**

He watched as Lily fell to the ground screaming while still holding Tyler. He then heard a gasp from behind him and saw the emerald eyed baby flushed and panting while looking at him. He raised his eyebrow then increased his magic a bit. The baby groaned and his flush increased. He smirked. 'A dark arts sensitive.'

The man lifted the curse when Lily was unconscious from the pain. Tyler was crying loudly and the sound was grating on his ears. He pointed his wand at Tyler and said. **"Avada Kedavra."**

A green light made its way towards Tyler but before the curse reached him a brown shield appeared. The shield flickered but strengthened when the shield began to turn emerald.

Then there was a loud scream. The man turned towards the other baby to see his magic being sucked by the shield. He was enraged when he realized that the other baby was stealing his elder brother's magic to save himself. He stopped his curse before the shield could take all of the baby's magic. The shield pulsed for a while then burst outwards.

The man was burned instantly, leaving only ashes, as he was closest to the shield. Part of the house was destroyed. Harry was farthest from the shield but he still got burned. His right side, which was facing the shield, got burned. His face, his arms, his torso, his legs, all of his right side was burned. He fell unconscious because he could not take the pain.

Lily, James and Tyler were all unharmed because they were on the other side of the shield.

**(End flashback)**

Harry knew that his parents and others were disgusted by his body. So it was not a surprise that they were finally sending him away. But it still hurt to know, that even his parents didn't love him and all because of the right side of his body. His left side was normal. His left side's skin was pale compared to his burned skin. His emerald eye sparkled every now and then where as his right eye was remained closed.

He hated his brother. His brother stole his magic to save himself. He turned Harry into a squib. But it would not be for long. He could feel his remaining magic multiplying itself to fill the large space where his magic used to be. Soon he would be strong magically. He would gain all of his lost magic. And the first thing he would do was kill his brother, then Albus Dumbledore then his parents.

The left side of his lips stretched into a smile then he headed towards his room to pack.


End file.
